Card Shops
Card Shops are shops where you can buy more cards to use in battles. In addition to places in the overworld, you can access a Card Shop from the menu. There are in total 3 Card Shops, all of them which is another aesthetic way of accessing card shops instead of going through the menu in the UI. Permanent Packs Permanent Packs are always available from the shop. There are 7 in total: Red Dominion Pack, Green Vitality Pack, Blue Thought Pack, Yellow Revel Pack, Exotic Pack, Ancient Stirrings, and Tribal pack. *Red Dominion Pack - These packs have only cards that cost red icons, Red is the color of power, ambiton and control. They contain four cards and cost 30BB each. *Green Vitality Pack - These packs have only cards that cost green icons, Green is the color of life, growth, and the primal forces. They contain four cards and cost 30BB each. *Blue Thought Pack - These packs have only cards that cost blue icons, Blue is the color of logic, order and structure. They contain four cards and cost 30BB each. *Yellow Revel Pack -These packs have only cards that cost yellow icons, Yellow is the color of community, satisfaction and society. They contain four cards and cost 30BB each. *Exotic Pack - These packs contain white cards, new cards and joke cards. They contain four cards, cost 50BB each, and can only be opened after getting 10 wins. *''Ancient Stirrings Pack - These packs contain only cards from the Ancient Stirrings Expansion. They contain four cards, cost 60BB each, and can only be opened after getting 10 wins.'' *Tribal Pack - These packs contain only archetype cards. They contain four cards, cost 50BB each, and can only be opened after getting 10 wins. Seasonal Packs Seasonal Packs are available at select times of the year, typically to promote seasons or holidays. They contain alt-arts and are much more expensive than normal packs. *Tough Love Pack - These packs have only cards from the Tough Love event, promoting Valentine's Day and White Day. They contain four cards, cost 1000BB each, and require 10 wins. *Summer Salt Pack - These packs have only cards from the Summer Salt event, promoting Summertime. They contain four cards, cost 1000BB each, and require 10 wins. *Teaism's Gifts 2017 Pack - These packs have only cards from the Teaism's Gifts 2017 event, promoting Christmas. They contain four cards, cost 1000BB each, and require 10 wins. *Innovative Pack - These packs only contain the dankest of the dank alt arts, so rare that you will never see them in the artbox. These majestic packs only contain one godly card per pack, and require 100 wins to buy, 1337BB per pack. Card Shops Exine Card Shop Beach.png|Exine Card Shop (In the Beach) Visleaf Card Shop.png|Visleaf Card Shop (In the Beach) Mr Obvious Card Shop -Beach-.png|Mister Obvious Card Shop (In the Beach) Pack Art Exine Pack.png|Exine Pack|link=:Category:Exine Red Dominion.png|Red Dominion Pack|link=:Category:Red Dominion Green Vital.png|Green Vital Pack|link=:Category:Green Vital Blue Thought.png|Blue Thought Pack|link=:Category:Blue Thought Yellow Revel.png|Yellow Revel Pack|link=:Category:Yellow Revel Exotic Pack.png|An Exotic Pack|link=Exotic Ancient Stirrings Newer.png|Ancient Stirrings Pack|link=:Category:Ancient Stirrings Tribal Pack.png|Tribal Pack|link=:Category:Tribal ToughLovePack.png|Tough Love|link=Tough Love Teaism'sGifts2017Pack.png|Teaism's Gifts 2017|link=Teaism's Gifts 2017 Innovative number 6.png|Innovative|link=Innovative Category:Map Features Category:About The Game